Vehicle exhaust systems often include exhaust after-treatment devices that filter or otherwise treat the exhaust prior to releasing the exhaust into the environment. A diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC) is a device that utilizes a chemical process in order to break down pollutants from a diesel engine in the exhaust flow, turning them into less harmful components. DOCs are often honeycomb-shaped configurations coated in a precious metal catalyst designed to trigger a chemical reaction to reduce gaseous emissions. DOCs oxidize carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitric oxide (NO), and diesel particulate matter. Additionally, DOCs may reduce nitrogen oxides (NOx) to a certain extent, although the majority of NOx reduction is achieved by a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system that is typically placed downstream of the DOC in the exhaust flow. The SCR converts NOx into nitrogen and water.